bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rise and Fall of the Toa
The Rise and Fall of the Toa, written by The Chilli God, was one of the longest running sprite comic series in the history of BZPower, though not quite the first. It was also the most frequently updated series BZPower history, boasting 510+ episodes thus far. The topic was dead for a long time, until it was revived and closed on November 11th 2009. Plot Chapter 1 The Rise of the Toa The story begins with a narrator who summarizes that Tahu Mata has arrived. Tahu beings thinking of chili, when the narrator interupts him. He persuades Tahu to begin his quest, claiming that Makuta will destroy all the chili and chocolate factories. Tahu then enters the Mangai volcano. He approaches a matoran, asking if there is any chili or chocolate factories nearby. The matoran says no, provoking Tahu to attack him. The narrator explains that they are his friends. Tahu then meets Turaga Vakama, who he also asks about Chili or Chocloate factories. Vakama ignores it and tells Tahu he needs to prepare for battle and find five more masks to battle Makuta. After Vakama leads Tahu to a matoran, LeKal, the matoran Tahu had earlier beaten up shows up, lusting for revenge. He finds out that this matoran has 19 other identical brothers who know Tae Kwon Do, and attemtps to flee. He stops and realizes that he is a master of fire, and turns to burn the chasing matoran. They evade the attack, so Tahu reverts to his Super Chili of Doom, as he says "Don't underestimate the dark side of the chili!". He tosses the chili, which knocks out all but one. He attacks the last remaining one. Tahu turns to LeKal and Vakama, asking what next. Vakama explains that LeKal will lead Tahu to a Miru. The matoran gets up and decides to follow LeKal and Tahu and annoy them some more. He gets way of track and ends up in Makuta's cave. Makuta, in matoran form, greets him with an evil laugh. He offers him a job working for him as his right-hand man, but the other matoran hesitates. Makuta brings in some rahi, saying that if he refuses, he will release the rahi on him, thus he accepts. Makuta gives the matoran the name "Corrupter". The story reverts back to Tahu and LeKal, who are close to the Miru. Tahu wonders about all the masks and the history of Mata Nui, so LeKal tells him. The god Mata Nui named the island after himself, then came down to give the matoran stuff. Makuta then followed Mata Nui to the island, causing a time of peril. He infected all he could, taking over their bodies with dirty masks. There was a legend that the heroes of six elements would come to save them, and that Tahu is one of them. Tahu realizes that chili and chocolate weren't part of that story. They get to the peak of the volcano, where the Miru is. Something knocks Tahu over just before he grabs the mask. Lewa appears, telling them that the Miru is his. He refuses to believe that it is Tahu's mask, so LeKal decides that a battle will determine who gets the mask. LeKal and Tahu train for the battle, but Lewa takes a nap. Tahu wakes him and they battle. It turns out they are equal, so use their ultimate attacks. It creates a giant explosion that sends everybody flying. Lewa wins, but can't find the Miru, which fell with Corrupter (who stole the Miru) and LeKal into a big hole. They argue over who won, so LeKal yells for Tahu (or Lewa). His call is heard by the other -Kals (TaKal, KoKal, PoKal, OnuKal, and GaKal), who arrive to help LeKal. The Corrupter attempts to summon a rahi, but fails in doing so. The Kals leave to return the to the Toa, who are about to give up and go eat. Onua appears and gives Lewa the Miru, which knocks Lewa off his feet. The notice that since it is red, it is really Tahu's. He puts it on and flys, and Lewa joins him. But Tahu wants his old mask back, so Lewa tells him that he just needs to take it off. Since he was in midair, he falls after taking the Miru off. Lewa saves him from falling into a lava pit, then walk back to Ta-Koro. After a "hearty feast", Vakama tells the three Toa that Tahu will next be searching for a Pakari, Lewa for a Hau, and Onua for an Akaku. Thus concluding the first chapter. Chapter 2 The Quest for the Masks Chapter 2 begins with Tahu, Lewa and Onua arriving at the cable car. Lewa hesitates, declaring the cable car as a piece of junk. Tahu injects, saying that it is the fastest route to Ko-Koro, and Onua doesn't like heights. He attempts to run, but is grabbed by the other two. Onua uses his Pakari to keep them away, resulting in a tutorial from LeKal in removing a mask in three easy steps. One - use a distraction. Two - have a second person prepare to attack the distracted victim. And three - whack the victim's head, dislodging the mask. Lewa and Tahu carry a knocked out Onua acroos the cable car. When the get to Ko-Koro, Onua wakes up. A matoran named Eminemfan approaches them, saying he needs to get back to his break. Tahu asks if he has chocolate, with the response being yes. "We're coming with you and you don't have a choice," Tahu replies. In Eminemfan's hut, Tahu asks him some questions. In summary, Eminemfan hates his job. He makes hot chocolate for the four of them. After a huge gulp, the Toa fall asleep due to sleeping pills he put in the drinks. Eminemfan turns out to be a minion of the Corruptor, which he proceeds to contact the Corruptor. It turns out Kopaka was on his way to the cable car security office for a mask, but notices the Toa are sleeping and another matoran, Lakili, is tied up in Eminemfan's hut. He interupts his call to the Corruptor, who himself was hung up on. He yells in rage ", A hundred curses upon this technology that shouldn't even exist!". Eminemfan is tied up, and Kopaka goes to look for his mask. He finds it, then uses the power to return to the others. Lewa is startled, so Kopaka explains what happened. He offers to get to Ko-Koro extremely quick, but there are some "dangers involved. Maybe just a chance of friction burn," As he runs using his Kakama with the others holding on. In the ice village, Kopaka manages to joke around with Kopaka, after informing the group that there are a set of masks in a nearby cave. As the Toa travel, they encounter a fork in the road with a sign, which leads Tahu to think it's a message from the Chili Gods. KoKal appears and deciphers the sign: "Cave of Doom", and "Cave of Peril". They decid eto journey further into the Cave of Doom, where they encounter a Nui-Jaga and it's baby. Back in Nuju's hut, Matoro was sure he said the masks were in the Cave of Pretty Flowers and Snow Bunnies. Trivia *''TRAFOTT'' inspired many other series using the same theme, such as Mask of Humor, Legends of the Matoran, The Stupid Toa Adventure, The Legends of Bionicle, Kanohi of Comedy, Don't Be Silly and Bionicle: Chronicles of Mata-nui. External Links *The BZPower Topic *[https://archive.is/20131014202914/www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?m=chau2 The Chilli God's' Brickshelf] Category:Comics Category:Abandoned Series Category:Plot-Oriented Comics